


Kakuhida ficlet

by Hoppspindel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, soft hidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppspindel/pseuds/Hoppspindel





	Kakuhida ficlet

Kakuzu and Hidan had chased the guy for a week before they finally got a lead on his location. The man they were looking for was a valuable bounty, near the top of Kakuzu’s list. He had been avoiding capture from anyone for over a year, and when Kakuzu had suddenly heard that he might be somewhere in their area, he dropped everything and dragged Hidan along on the hunt.

Hidan had grumbled about it because they had been pretty close to a small village that he had planned to massacre in the name of his God but Kakuzu hadn’t listened to his protests and Hidan was forced to either abandon his gruesome plans or watch Kakuzu walk away without him.

The capture of the bounty had gone smoothly, and Hidan had even been able to sacrifice seven of the guy’s friends to Jashin (not that it made up for the missed opportunity of the massacre, but Hidan figured they’d go back the same way as they came and he could do it then). The bounty had paid remarkably well. The price had gone up since Kakuzu had last got a hold of an updated bounty list so they ended up getting 10 % more than they had originally expected. To Hidan’s great surprise Kakuzu had rented a hotel room in the same city as the bounty office for them to spend the night in, and he had even bought some alcohol to celebrate!

Now the duo was pleasantly drunk. They were sprawled out on the queen-sized bed and Kakuzu was telling a story from the war, from the time before Hidan was born. It was rare that Hidan got Kakuzu to talk about things like that. He was usually very reluctant to share anything from his past, but this time the old man must have drunk more than he had intended. The alcohol had made him unusually chatty, and Hidan enjoyed every second of it! It was fascinating to hear eye-witness accounts of the battles from one who had actually been there. Sometimes Hidan forgot how old Kakuzu really was.

Suddenly the triumphant look that Kakuzu’d had as he recounted one of the most important victories was replaced by something softer. He fell silent and for a second Hidan thought he looked…sad. Before Hidan had really thought it through he found himself leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on Kakuzu’s cheek. Kakuzu turned his face towards Hidan with a look of utter surprise. Hidan shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

“Hey man, don’t ask me. I’m drunk.” He felt his face grow warm and hoped that Kakuzu would think it was just the alcohol. But then he suddenly felt the need to say something more. He didn’t want Kakuzu to get the wrong idea after all.

“It’s just that you looked kinda down just now when you talked about all your friends who died…” Hidan gave an exasperated sigh, suddenly feeling very embarrassed and kinda wishing that he hadn’t acted so thoughtlessly. “Ok look! All I’m saying is that you won’t get rid of me that easily! I’m immortal so I’ll always be around. You’ll probably die first of old age anyway so you don’t have to worry about losing me like that.” 

Kakuzu blinked once before he regained his composure. “Shut up Hidan, you’re too drunk!” He said with just a hint of thickness in his voice and sat up on the bed, taking a long gulp from the sake bottle. It would have been so easy to just agree with Kakuzu and brush it off. Then the next morning they both could pretend that they didn’t remember what Hidan had said. It was fucking embarrassing revealing his feelings like that. But one thing that was worse than feeling embarrassed was being ignored and dismissed like that! That’s why Hidan found himself sitting up on the bed, leaning closer to Kakuzu and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Don’t ignore me you old bastard. I meant what I said.”

Kakuzu turned his head towards Hidan. Their faces were so close now that their noses almost touched. Hidan suddenly wondered what would happen if he kissed Kakuzu on the lips. Kakuzu hadn’t punched him when he kissed his cheek, as Hidan had kinda thought he would. Maybe…

“Yeah ok.” Kakuzu said softly and then broke their eye contact to take another swig from the bottle. “But with your reckless fighting style I wouldn’t bet on it.”

Hidan laughed softly. “You’ve seen me get my head chopped of like 10 times now n’ I’m still here… No one’s gonna kill me in battle you know.” Hidan leaned closer to Kakuzu, closed his eyes and rested more heavily on his shoulder.

So this was new… Hidan wondered where this new dynamic would lead them.


End file.
